


You Look Like Art

by fanzel12



Series: The Ways In Which They Meet [6]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Confident Beth, F/M, Mention of Death, No Babymama, No Husband, No Kids - Freeform, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: Rio's artwork catches Beth's eye while Beth catches Rio's eye.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: The Ways In Which They Meet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	You Look Like Art

**Author's Note:**

> Wish I had time to write more, but here's a short work I wrote to help get it out of my head. Hope you enjoy it! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!

"Rio, my guy, you _have_ to get out of your head."

He was pulled from his thoughts by his friend's voice as she walked closer to him.

"I love you, but you're ruining my high. Tonight's gonna be great so get off your ass and get dressed."

"I am dressed." he said flatly, looking down at his plain black t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"You are. And you look great!" his friend replied, finishing off her glass of champagne.

"You full of shit, you know that?" he asked, laughing.

"And you are full of talent. At any moment now, this gallery is about to start filling up with people who will be willing to pay loads of cash for your photos and paintings. You deserve this more than anyone in the world."

"I hope to God you right about that."

Rio wouldn't consider himself a starving artist because if he couldn't do anything else, the man could come up with a side hustle out of nowhere. But _this_ was his passion; _this_ is what he really longed to do. And damn it, he wanted to jump for joy when he saw stickers on the majority of his work within a few hours, indicating that people were indeed paying loads of cash for his work.

What he didn't appreciate was having to give a speech in front of everyone, but after a little champagne, he put on his big boy pants. Although during his speech, his focus stayed on the woman that had been eyeing his most special piece.

"I really can't thank you all enough. I been workin' on most of these pieces for years so sayin' goodbye to 'em ain't easy. But hearin' how much you all love 'em makes it a little easier. A few years ago, I lost my little brother to the streets. So this is for him."

He raised his glass in the air, prompting everyone in the room to do the same.

"Thank you." he said before soaking in the light applause of the crowd.

As it died down, he walked over to the woman that had been catching his eye all night. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve dress that came just above her knees and showed ample cleavage. Whatever scent she was wearing drew him in as he got closer. And before he knew it, he was directly behind her, fighting the urge to move her strawberry blonde curls to one side, exposing the skin of her neck that he longed to press his lips to.

"You like this one?" he asked, startling the woman but not being sorry about it because now he got to see her beautiful face up close.

"I like them all. This one, I love." the woman replied, stepping aside so they could look at the piece together.

"I'm Rio."

"Oh, yes." she said, shaking the hand he offered, "I'm Beth. Your work is amazing, Rio."

"Thank you. Gotta say though, I wish my work looked as intoxicatin' as you do."

The woman smiled through her blush and turned away, looking at the painting once again.

"You been lookin' at this one all night."

"Because it _is_ intoxicating."

"It's my favorite, which means it's also hard to let it go. But if someone will pay that price, I can't be too sad."

"Why's it your favorite?" Beth asked, turning back to face Rio.

He took a breath before answering.

"Was inspired by my brother. After..."

He didn't finish, but she knew that he was saying after his brother's death. She nodded.

"Very brave of you to display your grief. Not many people would have the courage to do that."

"You call it courage, I call it crazy." he joked.

"We all have moments of both. Like, me paying this much for a painting. Some might call it crazy, but I think it's courageous. I don't care how much something is, when it draws you in by your heart and pulls you forward, you have to pay the price."

Rio licked his lips as he nodded and looked Beth up and down.

"Why are your hands empty?" he asked her.

"Hm?" she asked, confused.

"Champagne. Me and my friend have the best stuff upstairs."

He didn't ask her to follow him, he just turned away and started walking. And just like the painting pulled her forward, so did Rio.

She caught up with him right as he whispered something to a woman, who responded with a nod. He glanced back to make sure she was still behind him, and she was, before they both fled upstairs.

She followed him into an office where he closed the door behind them.

"Was that your friend?" she asked.

"Yeah. We grew up together and she owns the gallery. Champagne?"

"That's what you brought me up here for, right?"

"Right." he said, smirking just as she was, "You collect art?"

"I wouldn't say that. I just buy a piece here and there when I see something worth it." she answered, watching him as he poured her a glass of champagne and walked it over to her.

"You can sit, you know?" he told her, sitting down on the couch and motioning for her to sit next to him.

She sat and raised the glass to her lips; his eyes followed and watched her take a sip.

"Ooh, this _is_ the good stuff."

"I'm glad you like it." Rio said, grabbing a bowl filled with pieces of chocolate bars from the end table.

"That chocolate the good stuff too?" Beth joked.

"It really is. You do edibles?"

"I've never tried them before." she answered honestly.

He held out the bowl to her as an offering and she grabbed a smaller medium sized piece and popped it into her mouth.

"It tastes normal."

He laughed, making her laugh.

"It's normal for it to taste normal."

They sat quietly for a minute before Beth looked at Rio.

"I have a younger sibling too. I'm trying to convince her to move here to New York with me. Because she gets herself into the craziest situations back home and even though she's an adult, I still worry about her."

"I fought my brother like hell to get him here and he wouldn't come. But I don't think we ever stop worryin'. I imagine it's like bein' a parent."

"How old was your brother?"

"22. Had his whole life ahead of him, you know?"

Beth nodded as Rio took a sip of his champagne and continued.

"I was just a hardheaded 11 year old kid when he was born, but I treated him like my baby." he laughed.

"I was pretty much a kid parent to my sister so I get it. I can't imagine losing her."

"Was like losin' a piece of myself. Was numb but could feel everything at the same time somehow. Couldn't get shit done for months. I don't wish that fuckin' pain on nobody." he said, turning to look at her.

He kept his eyes on her as she placed her glass on the end table and moved in closer to him until her face was directly in front of his.

He could feel her breath, warm on his face. He could smell the chocolate and champagne on it. And when she finally pressed her lips against his before parting his lips with her tongue, he could taste the chocolate and champagne.

It didn't take long for their kiss to heat up and he tried and tried to be as gentlemanly as possible, but it didn't seem like that's what Beth wanted. She grabbed his free hand and guided it to her hip then towards her ass.

She moaned into his mouth before beginning to back away.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"About what?"

"About your brother. About you having to experience that pain."

"Not about this though, right?" he asked, his hand still caressing her.

"No."

Rio pulled her back into him, kissing her with continued passion. Beth moved her lips down his neck until she was laying kisses on his tattooed throat. Her warm, wet tongue darting out to taste his skin sent a shiver down his spine. He exhaled a deep breath from his nose, causing her to look up at him.

She took the glass of champagne from his hand and sat it down before straddling his lap.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anyone this bad." Beth whispered against Rio's lips.

He licked his lips, licking hers unintentionally.

She placed her hand on the front of his black jeans, caressing the bulge found there. Rio wanted nothing more than to flip them over and fuck her brains out; it was killing him to fight the urge.

He almost melted into a puddle of pleasure when she took his earlobe into her mouth, sucking and nibbling. He hadn't hooked up with anyone in a long while so he figured that's why he was so easily turned. He soon came to the conclusion that, that wasn't it.

Her confidence turned him on, as did her conversation, her empathy for him, her radiance.

This woman was like no other woman he had been with before.

"I wanna fuck." she whispered.

"Mmm, " Rio moaned, growing harder and more uncomfortable in his jeans, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Following you up the stairs, all I could think about was seeing you without these clothes. I won't lie, I tried to imagine what your cock would look like, but I have a feeling it's way better than anything I could imagine."

Her grip on his clothed erection tightened.

"I wanted to imagine it in my mouth. In _me_."

He was losing control of his hips now as they instinctively rose to meet her body.

"I can tell you'd stretch me." she continued, sitting up on her knees and pulling her dress up to reveal bare flesh.

"Fuck, I'm 'bout to bust outta these jeans."

"You can touch me."

The sight of her had him so out of his mind, he forgot he had hands for a minute. He placed his hands on her hips, guiding her to sit back down on him.

She leaned back to give him a better view.

"So pretty," he complimented, using his thumbs to spread her lower lips apart, "Better than any artwork on those walls down there."

He caressed her entrance with his thumb.

"Goddamn, Ma, you wet."

She smiled down at him and he smiled in return.

"Just the sound of your voice is enough to do that to me."

He brought his thumb to his mouth, licking her essence from it, then returned it to her entrance. He slipped the digit inside of her with ease, gaining a satisfied moan from her.

Beth's hands went to Rio's jeans once again, unbuttoning and unzipping them this time. She worked and worked until she freed his cock and looked at it in amazement. She ran her fingers across the short trimmed pubic hairs and up to the head of his penis.

"Gorgeous. No way I could've imagined this." she said, still gazing at the hardened phallus that her hand was now wrapped around.

They pleasured each other simultaneously until they were both on the brink of orgasm, but no matter how amazing her hand felt, he wanted her pussy. And he knew that no matter how nice his fingers felt, she wanted his dick.

"What are you thinking?" she breathed.

She must've been able to tell that he was in his head about something.

"I want your pussy so fuckin' bad." he admitted.

"I don't think I could stay quiet."

He didn't respond, just slowed his fingers' actions down and pondered until she spoke again.

"Take me to your place. Where I can scream your name. And you can paint my body with your cum."

"Fuck." he grunted, shooting a load into Beth's hand.

He didn't know if she had done that on purpose, but her words being added to her actions did him in.

She continued to stroke him slowly as he slipped his fingers out of her.

"You like that idea, huh?" she asked him, leaning over and pressing her lips against his panting mouth.

He nodded before kissing her, his body still jerking as she continued her hand's up and down motion on his cock.

They got themselves cleaned up and Rio walked back downstairs first, with a renewed swagger, and handed his friend the check Beth had written.

He noticed Beth walking downstairs a few minutes after him and he couldn't help but shiver at the thought of getting her into his bed.

His eyes followed her as she made her way through the room and out the door. Seconds later, his body followed her as well. She was getting into a taxi and he hopped in after her.

After Rio gave the driver his address, it was a quiet ride aside from the sounds of the city. Beth snuggled up close to Rio, laying her head on his shoulder and letting her hand carelessly caress his thigh.

There was no urge to fill the silence with words, no need for any conversation. And the same could be said for when they arrived to his loft; there was only hands touching, mouths colliding, heavy breathing, clothes seemingly falling from their hot bodies until they're both down to absolutely nothing.

"I'm dyin' to taste you." Rio moaned, his dick being squeezed between their bodies as they made out on his bed.

He was being completely honest. From the second she presented herself to him while straddling his lap, he wanted his tongue inside of her. She gave him what he longed for.

Moving her body upwards until her thighs rested on each side of his face, Beth lowered herself onto Rio's mouth. Wasting no time, he gripped her ass and she began grinding his face.

It wasn't long before his mouth and nose were covered with her wetness.

"Oh, fuck." she moaned, one hand landing on his head and the other landing on one of her breasts.

He looked up and noticed her squeezing and pulling at her nipple so he reached up and did the same to her free nipple.

Her hips quickened and so did his tongue, sending her crashing over the edge in no time.

Out of breath, she leaned forward and Rio took the opportunity to flip them over. She giggled as he ran his tongue up her belly, stopping and dipping into her belly button.

"I can almost die a happy man now." he muttered against her body.

"Almost?" she asked, reaching down and guiding him up for a kiss.

"Eatin' your pussy's got my dick standin' at attention."

"I feel it." Beth grinned.

She reached between them, grabbing Rio's cock and rubbing the head of it against her slippery clit.

"As much I enjoyed fucking your face, I really want you to fuck mine. But until then..."

She pressed him against her entrance, then into her.

His eyes shuttered closed as her tightness drew him in deeper. When he was completely sheathed by her warmth, she pulled him into another kiss.

Rio began thrusting deeply in and out of her, his tongue exploring her mouth.

His kisses moved down and across her jaw then down her neck.

"Fuck, you feel so good. Tight and wet."

The sheer sound of his voice and his breath on her neck made her whine for him.

"Rio. Rio. Fuck me harder."

He pulled out and immediately slammed back into her, making her grunt.

"Mm, yeah." Beth moaned, digging her nails into his back.

Rio continued his thrusts until she was tightening around his cock and screaming his name. It was killing him to hold back and not come inside of her, but he had other desires.

She whined at the loss of him once he pulled out. She watched him eyeing her breasts as he stroked his hard dick.

"You wanna fuck them, fuck them." she said, smirking up at him.

He moved up her body until his knees were planted on the bed on either side of her chest. He continued stroking his cock as he watched Beth's hands playing with her nipples and squeezing her breasts together.

"Beautiful fuckin' tits, ma. Everything about you is beautiful."

The moan he let out once his dick was enveloped by her breasts would've embarrassed him had he been with anyone else. But something about her felt safe.

It wasn't more than a few minutes of fucking her tits that did him in. He thrusted forward when it hit him and she took his exploding head between her lips.

When his eyes fluttered open, he looked down at her and saw some of his cum dripping down the side of her mouth.

Her tongue darted out and caught it, swallowing it.

"Fuck." he whispered, falling next to her on the bed.

She looked over at him and drank in the sight of him, satiated.

"The things I want you to do to my body, Rio."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. And they must've made out until they fell asleep because the next thing Rio knew, he woke up to the sun lighting the loft.

He didn't think she could look more beautiful than she did last night, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Completely nude, sun shining on her alabaster skin, she was glowing. He noticed a few hickeys spotting her neck and chest; he grinned with a little pride.

Rio slid out of bed without disturbing Beth, slipping on some boxers and heading to his work area.

He worked for at least an hour before he heard her moving around.

"Rio?" she called out, walking towards him.

He peeped around his canvas and saw her standing there fully dressed.

"Good morning." he greeted her.

"Good morning." she replied, smiling.

"So, who do I contact about the painting?"

He didn't say anything, only pointed to a corner that was now occupied by the painting.

"I had a friend bring it by. If you leave me your address, I'll get it to you."

"No, I think this is probably the best home for it."

"Nah. You paid your money."

"Rio, leave it here. And invite me to visit it every once in a while." she said and he could see a blush rising on her face.

"Yeah?"

She nodded and tucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What are you thinkin'?" he asked, making her grin as she realized she had asked him the same thing last night at the art gallery.

"About how I meant what I said last night. There are so many things I want you to do to my body. And looking at you working, half naked, is just making me think of more things."

"You busy tonight? I was thinkin' we could go out to dinner, talk a little more."

"I'd love that." she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know that you think!


End file.
